Twin Signal Gingham Coord
Twin Signal Gingham Coord (ツインギンガムシグナル) has yet to debut in the anime, but has been worn by Dorothy and Leona West in advertisements. This coord is from the brand Fortune Party. It is a Pop Type coord. This coord is similar to the Twin Gingham Coord. This coord, Pink Twin Gingham Coord, Yellow Twin Gingham Coord and Green Twin Gingham Coord are a recolor of the Twin Gingham Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A white sleeveless collared top with indigo lining the collar and a red tie hanging from it with diagonal sequin sky blue, yellow, and light purple stripes and frill lining. A red vest is worn over it with pale pink glittery lining. On each side of the torso is white and purple folded fabric. The lapel is pink with white and indigo lining. The middle is composed of white fabric with a pale pink, purple, sky blue, and yellow diamond tile pattern. Six diamonds of yellow and pink resting on sky blue bases are sewn to this section. On the side of the lapel is a big emblem on a red, sky blue, and purple striped ribbon. Included are diamond tile gloves with a red cuff accent by stripes of white and indigo, and a yellow button. Around the top is a skinny glittering pale pink band and two layers of white pleats. Beneath the left shoulder is a band of red that has a yellow border, followed by a pale pink sequin frame. White ruffled strips accent this piece. Skirt A red pointed sequin skirt with a white scalloped petticoat. At the middle are four gems of yellow and purple, each on a white base. Yellow buttoned straps are on each hip with pink lining, and hanging from the right hip are pieces of fabric coming in white and indigo, and pink and yellow. Pants Red sequin pumpkin pants covered in diamond tile and adorned by four gems, two on each side coming in yellow and purple, resting on white bases. Sewn to the left corner are ruffled pieces of fabric, two white and indigo, the other is pink and yellow. The cuff is red with yellow buttons and sky blue lining. Shoes Red shoes with an indigo pointed toe and sole. The middle is pink with yellow lining and eight buttons surrounding it. Sewn to the top of the boot are two white pleat pieces of fabric. Included are sequin knee-socks covered in diamonds. Accessory A pink and gold emblem adorning a purple, sky blue, and red striped ribbon. Game '''Twin Signal Gingham Coord '''is a Cool Super Rare Coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first appeared in Promotional Coord 2014. Trivia *This coord is the first coord to have two bottoms. * This is a recolor of Dorothy and Leona's normal coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Coord ver. 2 Official Arts Game Twin Signal Game.png Arcade TwinSignal Fresh Christmas.png Category:Pop Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Fortune Party Category:Coord Category:Promotional Coord 2014 Category:Dorothy Coord Category:Leona Coord